


Fae'len

by Ladybird1864



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: This is the language Daiya uses in the book 'Into The Darkness'.





	1. Chapter 1

Fae'len has only one set of grammar rules. In this, it is meant that it lacks a separation between formal and informal speech. The pronouns of Fae'len are therefore always the same, and they are

I = allae  
Me = amae  
You = Utae  
He = atae  
She = atee  
It = om  
We = mos  
They/Them =ataem  
You (plural) = utaem

 

Greetings and Common Phrases

  
allo'ade = "Good afternoon"  
allo'nae = "Good night"  
telle'utae = "Thank you"  
teia = "Welcome"  
a'llemenia mae ____ = "I have a name which is ___."  
a'plyae mae = "pleasure of mine." / "Nice to meet you."  
aye = "yes"  
nwyn = "no"

 

Common Household Items

Table = llet  
Chair = Chair (Fae historically stand while eating)  
Bed = buflae (Historically refers to a bed of leaves)  
Cup = Cup  
Spoon = Spoon  
Fork = Fork  
Plate = tespi (historically square, 'tes' meaning 'flat', 'pi' meaning 'square')  
Bowl = tespo ('po' meaning round, historically fae used bowls which had only a slight rim, making them quite flat)  
Floor = gelltes (Refers also to the forest floor, 'gell' mean 'her', referring in this case to Carmelya, 'tes' meaning 'flat')  
Ceiling = wosh (Refers also to the sky, literally means 'endless')  
Walls = a'tesqe (literally means 'the flats')

 

Descriptions & Colors

  
Square = pi  
Round = po  
Flat = tes  
Endless/Vast = wosh  
Thin = pibi  
Fat = pobi  
Smooth = hentes ('hen' meaning 'soft')  
Soft = hen  
Hairy = o'tesh ('o'' for 'of', 'tesh' meaning hair)  
Aqua = Sylea  
Black = Llorea  
Blue = Xelld  
Brown = Cria  
Crimson = Iallea  
Gold = Vord  
Grey = Kray  
Green = Allia  
Indigo = Qonim  
Lavender = Diamae  
Magenta = J’åll  
Maroon = Prehnon  
Orange = Nullea  
Peach = Yonef  
Periwinkle = Periawinnklle  
Red = Temear  
Scarlet = Nortia  
Silver = Atua  
Tan = Dortea  
Turquoise = Llear  
Violet = Iall  
White = Cyian  
Yellow = Rutia

Races

  
Aelyrian = Allearain  
Aelyrian, Ancient = Lalled'allearain  
Dorin =Lllea'vrywn-  
Dracons = Omrywn  
Dragon = Mrywn  
Dwarf = Teav  
Elf = Oke'trall  
Elf, Esh'lahier = Vortnym'trall  
Elf, Vysstichi = Vortnym'trall  
Elf, Thëlyri = Ria'trall  
Fae-Folk, Faerie = Faerie  
Fae-Folk, Pixie = Criafaerie  
Giants = Llea"dranorn  
Gnome = Qolliavy  
Halfling = Dornn  
Human = Giall  
Katta = Kattia  
Lizardman = Beado  
Lutran = Luitran  
Merfolk = Oaria  
Minotaur = Xortram  
Orc = Gryn  
Rodenti = Oahyvor


	2. About Fae

_**Abstract** _

Faeries are fun loving, joyful, elegant and tricky. They are neither the tallest, nor the smallest of the fae races, yet they are the most magical, possessing far greater strength, understanding and control in any form of magic. This of course doesn’t come without a cost. While they are the most powerful of the Faes in magic ability, they are also the physically weakest and most fragile of the faes.

 

_**History and Origins** _

There is little known about the history and origins of Faeries within Aelyria.

 

_**Physical Appearance** _

The average Faerie is long lived, and small, standing between 2 feet and 4 feet. Their bodies are lithe and svelte. Their wings are in the shape of butterfly wings with the range of colors and patterns endless. A pure solid colored wing is almost unheard of, and with the exception of the red colored royal bloodline, all solid color wings are referred to as ‘dull wings’ as an insult. Like their wings, faerie skin colors vary as well, ranging range from any normal human coloring and also light to medium hues that are found in nature, such as greens, reds and blues. Eye color also varies with any color possible (including metallic), other than yellow. Hair ranges from blacks, browns, reds and blondes, with blue and greens uncommon. It should be noted that male fairies can not grow facial hair, and due to their feminine features many non fae will confuse male and female faeries.

 

_**Culture and Society** _

As female Faeries are notably more level-headed then their male counterparts, who tend to fixate and obsess over their desires into the extreme, ignoring the dangers that may be involved. Therefore the faeries are a Matriarchal society and the ruler of the Faeries has always been a queen, even in the earliest histories. The Faerie King, on the other hand, is viewed as being a less important role in Faerie society. Females are predominant in many other parts of society too, such as business, management, officers, knights, etc. This does not mean that there are no males in these positions; just that there are few that are level headed enough to be able to handle them.

 

_**Notable Skills and Traits** _

 

_**Combat** _

Because Faeries are physically very weak they tend to shy away from physical combat and close quartered fighting and will use ranged attacks and prefer magic or trickery to weapons. Further Reading: A Primer to Combat

_**Arcana** _

Faeries have a natural affinity to magic, and are said to be able to sense magic with one of their five sensors; see, hear, taste, feel or smell. 

_**Trades** _

Faeries have no strong links to any particular trade, and may become proficient in any art and craft they choose to pursue, though everything will be on a very small scale. 

_**Special Abilities, Weaknesses and Resistances** _

Along with their ability to sense magic, Faeries have the innate ability to fly. Also as noted they are very physically weak and have little physical strength.


	3. Colors

Aqua—Sylea  
Black---Llorea  
Blue---Xelld  
Brown---Cria  
Crimson---Iallea  
Gold---Vord  
Grey---Kray  
Green---Allia  
Indigo---Qonim  
Lavender---Diamae  
Magenta---J’åll  
Maroon---Prehnon  
Orange---Nullea  
Peach---Yonef  
Periwinkle---Periawinnklle  
Red---Temear  
Scarlet--- Nortia  
Silver---Atua  
Tan---Dortea  
Turquoise---Llear  
Violet--- Iall  
White---Cyian  
Yellow---Rutia

.


	4. Language ~ Races

Common-Fae'len-pronuciation

Aelyrians-- Allearainia--A-lay-ra-in-e-a

Aelyrians, Ancient—Ialled Allearain--Ial-ed A-lay-ra-in-e-a

Dorins—Lleavrywnia-- Le-a-ver-e-in-e-a (tall wolf, Llea-tall Vrywn-wolf) 

Dracons--- Omrywnia--Om-er-e-in-e-a (of Dragons) 

Dragons--- Mrywnia--Mer-e-in-e-a

Dwarves--- Teavia--Teav-e-a

Dwarves, Daelagian--- Teaviaocria-- Teav-e-a-o-cre-a (dwarves of earth, Teavia-dwarves, o-of, cria-earth) 

Elves--- Oke'trallia--Okie-tral-e-a (of Ke’tralas)

Elves, Esh'lahier--- Oa’vortnymia--Oa-vort-ne-me-a (of the darkness, o-of, a-the, vortnymia-darkness)

Elves, Vysstichi--- Oa’vortnymia (The Fae do not distinguish between the dark elf sub races. A dark elf is a dark elf to a Fae) 

Elves, Nimâlni--- Ialleake’trallia--Ial-eak-e-tral-e-a (winter elves, Iallea-winter)

Elves, Thëlyri--- Riake’trallia--Ria-ke-tral-e-a (sea elves, Ria-sea) 

Fae-Folk, Elemeni--- Ellemenia-- Elle-men-e-a 

Fae-Folk, Faeries--- Fårieia--Fay-ri-e-a

Fae-Folk, Graces--- Oåetheria--O-a-e-ther-e-a (of aetheria)

Fae-Folk, Nymphs--- Ovie--O-vee (of nature)

Fae-Folk, Pixies--- Criafårieia--Cre-a-far-e-a (earth fåries)

Fae-Folk, Sprites--- Ryndornnia--Reend-dorn-e-a (winged Halfling, Ryn--wings) 

Giants--- Lleadranornia--Laid-ran-orn-e-a (tall and fierce, Llea--tall, a--and, norn--fierce)

Gnomes--- Qolliavyia--Quol-e-av-ye-a (the plural form of hermaphrodite. When used as plural hermaphrodite normally refers to gnomes)

Halflings--- Dornnia--Dorn-e-a

Humans--- Giallia--Gial-e-a

Humans, Kemites-- Kemiteia--Kemite-e-a 

Humans, Linn Feanii--- Llinn Feaniia--Lin Fean-e-a

Humans, Rhagrhnd--- Rhagerahindia--er-hage-rah-ind-e-a

Katta ---Kattia-- Kat-e-a 

Lizardmen--- Beadoia--Be-ad-do-e-a

Lutrans--- Lutrania--Lut-ran-e-a

Merfolk— Oaria--Oar-e-a (of the sea)

Minotaurs--- Xortramia--Zort-ram-e-a

Necrosians---Meartradoria--Mert-rad-or-e-a

Orcs---Grynia--Ger-rye-ne-a

Rodenti---Hyvordia--Hive-ord-e-a

Treants---Illeacria--Illie-a-cre-a


	5. Language ~ Lord Of The rings Elven

Ada (ah-dah) Father   
Adab (ah-dahb) Building   
Adan (ah-dahn) Man   
Adel (ah-dell) Behind   
Aduial (ah-dwee-ahl) Evening   
Ae (eye) If   
Aear (eye-are) Sea   
Aelin (eye-lin) Lake   
Aglar (ah-glar) Glorious   
Aha (Q, ah-hah) Rage   
Aina (Q, eye-nah) Holy   
Alata (Q, all-ah-tah) Radiance   
Alda (Q, all-dah) Tree   
Alph (ahlf) Swan   
Alqua (Q, ahl-quah) Swan   
Aman (Q, ah-mahn) Blessed   
Amar (ah-mar) World, home   
Amarth (ah-marth) Doom   
Ambar (Q, ahm-bar) Fate   
Amon (ah-mohn) Hill   
Ampa (Q, ahm-pah) Hook   
Anca (Q, ahn-kah) Jaws   
Ando (Q, ahn-doh) Gate   
Anga (ang-ah) Iron   
Anna (Q, ah-nah) Gift   
Annabon (ahn-nah-bohn) Elephant   
Annon (ahn-non) Gate   
Anor (ah-nore) Sun   
Anto (Q, ahn-toe) Mouth   
Ar (are) Royal   
Aran (ah-rahn) King   
Aranel (are-uh-nell) Princess   
Aras (ah-rahs) Deer   
Arda (Q, are-dah) Realm   
Áre (Q, ah-ray) Sunlight   
Asca (ahs-kah) Rushing   
Asëa (Q, ah-say-ah) Leaf   
Ast (ahst) Dust   
Asta (Q, ah-stah) Month   
Astaldo (Q, ah-stahl-doh) Valiant   
Athan (ah-thahn) Beyond   
Avari (Q, ah-var-ee) Unwilling   
Band (bahnd) Prison   
Bar (bahr) Dwelling   
Barad (bahr-ahd) Tower   
Baran (bahr-ahn) Golden-brown   
Bein (bane) Beautiful   
Beleg (bell-egg) Mighty   
Ben (behn) Without   
Bereth (bare-ehth) Queen   
Bragol (brah-goal) Sudden   
Brethil (breh-theel) Birch   
Brith (breeth) Gravel   
Cabed (kah-bed) Leap   
Cabor (kah-bore) Frog   
Caer (kire) Ten   
Calma (Q, kahl-mah) Lamp   
Cam (kahm) Hand   
Canad (kah-nahd) Four   
Caran (kah-rahn) Red   
Celeb (kehl-ehb) Silver   
Cennan (kehn-nahn) Potter   
Cír (keer) Ship   
Cirith (keer-ith) Pass   
Condir (kohn-dear) Mayor   
Cor (Q, core) Ring, round   
Craban (krah-bahn) Crow   
Crann (krahn) Ruddy   
Cú (coo) Bow (weapon)   
Cugu (koo-goo) Dove   
Dad (dahd) Down   
Dae (die) Shadow   
Dagnir (dahg-near) Bane   
Dagor (dah-gore) Battle   
Del (dell) Horror   
Din (deen) Silent   
Dîs (dees) Bride   
Dol (dole) Hill, head   
Dor (door) Land   
Doron (dore-on) Oak   
Draug (drowg) Wolf   
Duin (do-in) River   
Dúlin (doo-leen) Nightingale   
Dûr (dur) Dark   
Dun (dune) West   
Ech (ehkh) Spear   
Edhel (ethel) Elf   
Eithel (ay-thell) Wells   
Elen (ell-en) Star   
Emerwen (eh-mare-when) Shepherdess   
En (ehn) Of   
Ened (eh-nehd) Middle   
Eneg (ehn-egg) Six   
-enna (Q, eh-nah) Toward   
Enquië (Q, ehn-quee-ay) Week   
Ereb (air-ehb) Lonely   
Ereg (air-egg) Holly   
Erin (air-een) Day   
Ernil (air-nill) Prince   
Eruanna (Q, air-oo-ahn-nah) Grace   
Erulissë (Q, air-oo-lees-ay) Grace   
Esgal (ess-gahl) Hiding   
Esse (Q, ess-ay) Name   
Estë (Q, ess-tay) Rest   
Estel (ehst-ell) Hope   
Falas (fah-lass) Coast   
Falf (fahlf) Foam   
Faroth (far-oth)) Hunt   
Faun (fown) Cloud   
Fëa (Q, fay-ah) Spirit   
Feir (fayr) Right   
Fenn (fehn) Threshold   
Fin (finn) Hair   
Fír (fear) Mortal   
Forod (fore-odd) North   
Fuin (foo-in) Darkness   
Galad (gah-lahd) Light   
Galen (gah-len) Orange   
Gannel (gahn-nehl) Harp   
Gaur (gowr) Werewolf   
Gîl (gill) Star   
Glawar (glah-warr) Sunlight   
Glî (glee) Honey   
Glîn (gleen) Gleam   
Glor (glore) Gold   
Gloss (gloss) Snow   
Gond (gohnd) Stone   
Goth (goth) Enemy   
Grond (grohnd) Club   
Gûl (gool) Sorcery, magic   
Gurth (gerth) Death   
Gwaith (gwithe) People   
Gweth (gwehth) Regiment   
Hal (hall) Tall   
Harad (hah-rahd) South   
Hareth (har-ehth) Lady   
Harma (Q, har-mah) Treasure   
Hathel (hah-thell) Broadsword   
Haudh (howth) Mound   
Heir (hayr) Left   
Heledir (hehl-eh-dear) Kingfisher   
Heleg (hell-ehg) Ice   
Hen (hehn) Eye   
Henneth (hehn-ehth) Window   
Heru (Q, hair-oo) Lord   
Herven (hair-vehn) Husband   
Herves (hair-vehss) Wife   
Heryn (hair-in) Lady   
Him (heem) Cool   
Hîni (heen-ee) Children   
Hir (here) Lord   
Hiril (here-il) Lady   
Hith (heeth) Mist   
Hoth (hohth) Horde   
Hû (hoo) Dog   
Hwesta (Q, hweh-stah) Breeze   
Iâ (ee-ah) Abyss   
Iaeth (yithe) Neck   
Iant (ee-ahnt) Bridge   
Iaur (ee-our) Old   
Idhrin (ith-reen) Year   
Im (eem) I   
Imlad (im-lahd) Valley   
Ithil (ith-ill) Moon   
Káno (Q, kah-no) Commander   
Kemen (Q, keh-men) Earth   
Laer (lyre) Song   
Lain (line) Thread   
Lalaith (lah-lithe) Laughter   
Lambe (Q, lahm-bay) Tongue   
Lanc (lahnk) Throat   
Lang (lahng) Cutlass   
Lass (lahs) Leaf   
Laurë (Q, lou-ray) Gold   
Laurina (Q, lou-ree-nah) Golden   
Le (lay) You   
Lebed (leh-bed) Finger   
Leben (leh-ben) Five   
Lenn (lehn) Journey   
Lhach (lahkh) Flame   
Lhaw (law) Ear   
Lhûg (loog) Dragon   
Lim (leem) Fish   
Lîn (leen) Your   
Linnod (leen-odd) Song   
Lith (leeth) Sand   
Loa (Q, loh-ah) Growth   
Lómë (Q, loh-may) Dusk   
Lond (lohnd) Haven   
Lor (lore) Dream   
Lost (lohst) Empty   
Loth (lohth) Blossom   
Luin (loo-in) Orange   
Lyg (lig) Snake   
Nai (Q, nigh) Maybe   
Mae (my) Well   
Maeg (mige [hard G]) Sharp   
Maethor (my-thore) Warrior   
Malina (mah-leen-ah) Blue   
Man (Q, mahn) Good, pure   
Megil (meh-gill) Sword   
Meleth (mehl) Love   
Mellon (mehl-on) Friend   
Menel (meh-nehl) Heaven   
Mereth (mare-eth) Feast   
Mesc (mehsk) Wet   
Min (meen) One   
Minas (mee-nahs) Tower   
Mîr (meer) Jewel   
Mith (meeth) Grey   
Moth (moth) Dusk   
Mor (more) Dark, black   
Naith (nithe) Spearpoint   
Námo (Q, nah-moe) Judge   
Nan (nahn) Valley   
Naneth (nah-nehth) Mother   
Nar (nahr) Fire   
Nâr (nar) Rat   
Narn (narn) Tale   
Nathron (nah-thron) Webmaster   
Neder (neh-dare) Nine   
Neled (neh-lehd) Three   
Neleg (neh-lehg) Tooth   
Nell (nehll) Bell   
Nem (nehm) Nose   
Nen (nehn) Water   
Neth (nehth) Young   
Nim (nimm) White   
Nîn (neen) My, me   
Ninn (nihn) Slender   
Ninniach (neen-ee-akh) Rainbow   
Nogoth (noh-goth) Dwarf   
Nor (nore) Above   
Nu (new) Under   
Nuin (new-in) Beneath   
Nuquerna (Q, noo-quern-ah) Reversed   
Nwalme (Q, nwahl-may) Torment   
Odog (oh-dohg) Seven   
Ohtar (oh-tar) Warrior   
Or (ore) Day   
Óre (Q, oh-ray) Heart   
Orna (ore-nah) Tall   
Orne (ore-nay) Tree   
Orod (or-ohd) Mountain   
Orodben (ore-odd-behn) Mountaineer   
Ost (ohst) City   
Panas (pah-nahs) Floor   
Parma (Q, par-mah) Book   
Paur (powr) Fist   
Peich (paykh) Juice   
Per (pair) Half   
Perian (pair-ee-an) Halfling   
Pethron (peh-thronn) Narrator   
Quesse (Q, queh-say) Feather   
Raen (rine) Crooked   
Ram (rahm) Wall   
Rana (rah-nah) Wanderer   
Ranc (rahnk) Arm   
Ras (rahs) Horn   
Rath (rahth) Street   
Raw (rou) Lion   
Rhun (rune) East   
Riel (Q, ree-ell) Garlanded Maiden   
Ril (rill) Gleam   
Rist (rihst) Cleaver   
Roch (rokh) Horse   
Rochben (rokh-benn) Knight   
Rochir (rokh-ear) Horse-lord   
Rond (rohnd) Dome   
Ros (rohs) Foam   
Ross (rohss) Rain   
Ruin (roo-in) Red flame   
Ruth (rooth) Anger   
Salch (sahlkh) Grass   
Sarn (sarn) Stone   
Sein (sayn) New   
Sereg (sare-egg) Blood   
Serindë (Q, sare-een-day) Broideress   
Sigil (see-geel) Dagger   
Silme (Q, seel-may) Moonlight   
Sîr (sear) Stream   
Sûl (sool) Wind   
Tad (tahd) Two   
Taer (tire) Straight   
Tâl (tahl) Foot   
Talagand (tah-lah-gahnd) Harper   
Talan (tall-ahn) Flat   
Tathar (tah-thar) Willow   
Taurë (tow-ray) Forest   
Tavor (tah-vore) Woodpecker   
Tehta (Q, teh-tah) Sign   
Telu (teh-loo) Dome   
Téma (Q, tay-mah) Series   
Tengwa (Q, tehng-wah) Letter [of alphabet]   
Thalion (thahl-ee-on) Strong   
Thâm (thahm) Hall   
Thavron (thahv-ronn) Carpenter   
Thôl (thole) Helmet   
Thôn (thohn) Pine tree   
Thoron (thore-on) Eagle   
Tinc (tink) Metal   
Tol (toll) Isle   
Toloth (toll-oth) Eight   
Torech (tour-ekh) Lair   
Tri (try) Through   
Tûg (toog) Fat   
Tuilinn (too-ee-linn) Swallow [bird]   
Tumba (toom-bah) Deep valley   
Tûr (toor) Master   
Tyuru (Q, tee-oo-roo) Cheese   
Ungol (un-goal) Spider   
Unque (Q, un-quay) Hollow   
Úr (Q, oor) Heat   
Van (vahn) Fair   
Vanwa (Q, vahn-wah) Lost   
Wen (wehn) Lady, maiden   
Wilwarin (Q, will-wahr-in) Butterfly   
Wing (wihng) Spray   
Yanta (Q, yahn-tah) Bridge   
Yén (yayn) Year


	6. Greetings Elven Translation

 

A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting

Elen sila lumenn omentilmo

 

Good (day/morning/afternoon/evening)

'Quel (re/amrun/andune/undome)

 

Greetings (everyone)

Vedui' (il'er)

 

Hail

Aaye

 

It has been too long

Nae saian luume'

 

My heart sings to see thee

Cormamin lindua ele lle

 

Pleasure meeting you

Saesa omentien lle

 

Well met

Mae govannen


	7. Chapter 7

Farewells Elven Translation

Fair winds  
Vanya sulie

Farewell  
Namaarie

Good (day/afternoon/evening/night)  
Quel (re/andune/lome/du)

Good hunting  
Quel fara

May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown  
Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha

May the wind fill your sails  
Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle

May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back  
Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle

May your ways be green and golden  
Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta

My heart shall weep until it sees thee again  
Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'

Rest well  
Quel esta

Sleep well  
Quel kaima

Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet  
Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva

Until later (then)  
Tenna' telwan (san')

Until next we meet  
Tenna' ento lye omenta

Until then  
Tenna' san'

Until tomorrow (then)  
Tenna' tul're (san')


	8. Compliments Elven Translation

Ever is thy sight a joy  
Oio naa elealla alasse'

You are a mighty warrior  
Lle naa belegohtar

You are a skillful bowman  
Lle naa curucuar

You are beautiful  
Lle naa vanima

You did well  
Lle ume quel

You look good  
Lle maa quel

Your beauty shines bright  
Vanimle sila tiri

Your heart is that of the lion  
Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa


	9. Insults Elven Translation

Cowardly dog(s)  
Nadorhuan(rim)

Feast of wolves (slain enemy)  
Mereth en draugrim

Gate bird(slain enemy)  
Andodulin

Go kiss an orc  
Auta miqula orqu

I hate you  
Amin delotha lle

Listen to my laughter  
Lasta lalaithamin

Much wind pours from your mouth  
Antolle ulua sulrim

Son of snakes (dishonest person)  
Utinu en lokirim

You are king in your imagination  
Lle naa haran e' nausalle

You disgust me  
Amin feuya ten' lle

You smell like a human  
Lle holma ve' edan

You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny  
Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina

Your head is empty  
Dolle naa lost


	10. Common Questions Elven Translation

Are you finished?  
Lle tela?

Are you joking?  
Lle lakwenien?

Are you ready?  
Lle desiel?

Care for (a drink/some food)?  
Malia ten' (yulna/vasa)?

Care for some (wine/mead/ale)?  
Malia ten' (fion/laure/sereg)?

Could you cast (invis) on me?  
Lle ista (amin quella) no' amin?

Do (you/they) understand (me)?  
(Lle/Ron) rangwa (amin)?

Do I know you?  
Amin sinta lle?

Do you feel well?  
Lle tyava quel?

Do you need a drink of water?  
Lle anta yulna en alu?

Do you need help?  
Lle anta amin tu?

Do you promise?  
Lle vesta?

Do you speak elvish?  
Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?

Do you want to dance?  
Lle merna salk?

Do you yield?  
Lle lava?

How are you (doing) (today)?  
Sut naa lle (umien) (sina re)?

How long?  
Sut an?

How?  
Sut?

Long journey?  
An lema?

Shall we go (hunting)?  
Lle merna aut (farien)?

What's your name?  
Mani naa essa en lle?

What are you doing?  
Mani naa lle umien?

What did you say?  
Mani ume lle quena?

What do you want (for it)?  
Mani uma lle merna (ten' ta)?

What happened?  
Mani marte?

What have you been doing?  
Mani nae lle umien?

What is it?  
Mani naa ta?

What is that (thing)?  
Mani naa tanya (nat')?

What?  
Mani?

When do (we/you) leave?  
Iire (lye/lle) auta?

When?  
Iire?

Where (are/were) (you/you all/we) (from)?  
Manke (naa/nae) (lle/llie/lye) (tuulo')?

Where (are/were) you?  
Manke (naa/nae) lle?

Where are (we/you) going?  
Manke naa (lye/lle) autien?

Where are we meeting?  
Manke naa lye omentien?

Where did that come from?  
Manke tanya tuula?

Where is the meeting?  
Manke naa i'omentien?

Where?  
Manke?

Which one?  
Mani er?

Who's leading?  
Ya auta yeste'?

Who (is/was) that?  
Ya (naa/nae) tanya?

Who?  
Ya?

Why are you here?  
Mankoi naa lle sinome?

Why did you do that?  
Mankoi lle uma tanya?

Why do you want to know?  
Mankoi lle irma sint?

Why?  
Mankoi?


	11. Common Exclamations Elven Translation

Ah!  
A!

At last!  
Yallume!

By the sea and stars!  
Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!

Eek!  
Yee!

Help (me)!  
Tua (amin)!

(It is a) trap!  
(Ta naa) neuma!

Look!  
En!

Now!  
Sii'!

Oh!  
Aiya!

Run (for it)!  
Rima (ten'ta)!

Stop (that)!  
Tampa (tanya)!

That hurt!  
Tanya awra!


	12. Common Commands Elven Translation

Be silent  
Dina

Camp here  
Estolada sinome

Circle around behind them  
Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen

Come here  
Tula sinome

Come to (Longsaddle)  
Tula (Uialtum)

Come, sit near the fire  
Tula, hama neva i'naur

Don't kill (it/him)  
N'ndengina (ta/ho)

Don't worry  
Uuma dela

Flank them  
Ela sen

Follow (them/it)  
Soora (sen/ta)

Follow me  
Khila amin

Give it to me  
Ona ta a'amin

Go away  
Kela

Hide  
Nurta

Hold onto this (for me)  
Tessa sina (ten' amin)

Hurry  
Asca

Kill (it/him)  
Ndengina (ta/ho)

Look out / Be carefull!  
Tira ten' rashwe!

Memorize your spells (here)  
Rina istorlle (sinome)

Rest here  
Esta sinome

Take this  
Sana sina

Tell (us) the tale  
Kwentra (lye) i'narn

You go first  
Lle auta yeste'


	13. Other Common Phrases Elven Translation

(He/She) had too much (wine/mead/ale)  
(Ro/Re) caele beika (fion/laure/sereg)

(I/we) am yours to command  
(Amin/Lye) naa lle nai

(It was) my pleasure  
(Ta nae) amin saesa

After (I/we) finish (here)  
Ale' (amin/lye) tela (sinome)

Come, eat and drink of the feast  
Tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth

Coming  
Tulien

Don't look for trouble, it will come to you  
Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle

Good luck  
Quel marth

Have a seat  
Hama sinome

Hold this for me  
Kwara sina ten'amin

I'm going to bed  
Amin autien rath

I'm sorry  
Amin hiraetha

I (don't) want it  
Amin (uuma) merna ta

I agree (with you)  
Amin weera (yassen lle)

I am thirsty  
Amin fauka

I am worried about (him/her/them)  
Amin dele ten' (ho/he/sen)

I am your servant  
Amin naa tualle

I don't care  
Amin uuma malia

I don't understand these humans  
Amin n'rangwa edanea

I found it  
Amin utue ta

I have (an idea/no idea)  
Amin caela (noa/n'noa)

I know your strength in battle  
Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor

I love you  
Amin mela lle

I need to (rest/sleep)  
Amin anta (est/kaim)

I shall treasure your gift in my heart  
Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin

I thought they would never leave  
Amin nowe ron n'kelaya

I will go first  
Amin nauva auta yeste'

I wish to speak  
Amin merna quen

I would like some (wine/mead/ale)  
Amin irma (fion/laure/sereg)

I yield  
Amin lava

If you wish  
Manka lle merna

It (is/was) my pleasure  
Ta (naa/nae) seasamin

Looking (good/bad)  
Maien (quel/n'quel)

My bow shall sing with your sword  
Cuamin linduva yassen megrille

My pleasure  
Seasamin

No one does, don't worry about it  
Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta

Thank you  
Diola lle

That was (very) funny  
Tanya nae (sai) eina

That was not good  
Tanya nae n'quel

That will suffice  
Tanya farnuva

The best Drow is a dead Drow  
I'quelin Mori'Quessier naa ba Mori'Quessir

The bones of our foes will gleam under the sun  
I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor

We will defeat them in battle  
Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor

Welcome my friend  
Creoso, mellonamin

Welcome to my dwelling  
Creoso a'baramin

You're welcome  
Lle creoso

You deceived me  
Lle wethrine amin

Your choice  
Detholalle


	14. Positive Endearments Elven Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm

Ancient one(s)  
Yaaraer(ea)

Bearded one(s)  
Spangaer(ea)

Foe of my foe  
Goth en gothamin

Friend of my friend  
Mellon en mellonamin

Friend(s)  
Mellon(ea)

Little father (An adult male dwarf)  
Ai' atar

Love of my life  
Mela en' coiamin

Lovely one(s)  
Lirimaer(ea)

Loyal one(s)  
Voronwer(ea)

Lusty one(s)  
rwalaer(ea)

Mighty one(s)  
Beleger(ea)

My beloved  
A'maelamin

My champion  
Aratoamin

My friend  
Mellonamin

My friends  
Melloneamin

My lady (familiar)  
Arwenamin

My lady (non familiar)  
Arwen en amin

My lord (familiar)  
Heruamin

My lord (non familiar)  
Heru en amin

My love  
Melamin

Pure one(s)  
Poikaer(ea)

Short one(s)  
Aier(ea)

Tall one(s)  
Hallaer(ea)

Valiant one(s)  
Astalder(ea)

Visionary  
Elear

Wise one(s)  
Hodoer(ea)


End file.
